deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ember McLain
Ember McLain is a recurring character from the Nickelodeon television series, Danny Phantom. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Etemon VS Ember McLain * I-No vs. Ember Mclain (by TheDragonDemon) * Ember VS Marceline (Completed) Battles Royale * Undead Rock Star Battle Royale Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Big Band *Brook *Squigly *Roller Brawl *Wolfgang *Lord Raptor History In the 1970's there was an unpopular high school student who had dreams of becoming a rock star. One day a boy in her school asked her out on a date to the movies and she waited all night for him to show up, but he never did. When morning came, the girl became exhausted and went back to her home. Moments later, her house mysteriously caught fire, but she never woke up due to her exhaustion, resulting in the girl becoming a victim of the house fire. Soon after her death, the girl found herself in the Ghost Zone, reborn as the all-powerful spectre of Rock 'n' Roll: Ember McLain. Death Battle Info Background * Original name: Unknown * Age: Approx. 16 - 18 before her death * Species: Ghost * Height: Approx. 5 feet tall * Weight: Approx. 90 - 120 lbs * Interests: Music, Singing * Homeworld: Ghost Zone Powers and Abilities * Flight * Invisibility * Intangibility * Teleportation * Ghost Ray * Chanting Empowerment * Spectral Body Manipulation * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Resistance * Superhuman Stamina * Superhuman Reflexes * Healing Factor * Ecto-Tornado Cage * Ecto-Bubble * Pyrokinesis * Power Augmentation * Master Guitar Player * Excellent Singer Ember's Guitar * Ember's Primary Weapon * Icons and Powers: * Spiral: ** Hypnosis * Heart: ** Love Spell * Waves: ** Sonic Beam * Fist: ** Punch Beam * Skull: ** Skull Blast * Fireball: ** Fire Blast * Can also be used as a sword or a hoverboard. Feats * Defeated Danny Phantom in their first encounter. * Lured dozens of parents onto a pirate ship with her music. * Held her own in the battle against Pariah Dark, the Ghost King. * Helped Danny alongside other ghosts save Christmas. * Helped turn the Earth intangible to save it from the Disasteroid. * Started the Danny X Sam trend amongst fans. * Most popular Danny Phantom Villainess. Weaknesses * Lack of chanting leaves her powerless. ** Only seen in her debut appearance, she hasn't needed chanting ever since. * Ecto-Ranium. ** A rare anti-ghost element only found in the rings of Saturn. * Blood Blossoms. ** Anti-Ghost remedy disguised as roses. ** Very painful to ghosts. * Anti-Ghost Weaponry. * Infrared Scanning renders invisibility useless. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Danny Phantom Characters Category:Female Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Ghosts Category:Musicians Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Teenagers Category:TV combatants Category:Villains